The Minecraft Experiance
by nomercy745
Summary: Rick loves Minecraft, but what will happen when he is in the game?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Minecraft. I will never make money off this fic. Also I won't be stopping my Halo fics. It was just this story was knocking around my skull for a month, and had to be written.

I slowly sat up, cradling my aching head. I looked around me. I was sitting in a simple one room house, not my own bedroom. The last thing I remembered was starting a brand new world in Minecraft. I started to explore and even found a small village. Then a flash of blinding light, and the next thing I knew I was waking here. As I shifted my body, a young women came in. "Ah, you are wake. I'm glad." she said, handing me a crude glass full of milk.

I accepted the cold glass. As I drank the milk I examined the room. It was lit by two slightly smoking torches, and only a single bed, a small table, and a small chest graced the room. My host had pale white skin, long flowing raven hair, and wore a simple blue dress. She had piercing green eyes and looked to be in her early twenties, only a few years older than myself. As I took this all in I need to ask two questions to her. "Please forgive me, but what is your name, and where am I?" I asked her, being overly polite, as I placed the glass on the table.

She giggled, sounding like tinckling crystal. "My name is Erya and you are in my fathers village, Nightdale." she told me. "What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Rick, Rick Rotser." I told her. I suddenly got this weird sensation and got out of the bed. I walked out the door and stopped so suddenly Erya walked into my back. My mind was reeling as I took in the position of the basic forge, fountain, and towering church. I turned taking in the river, the plains, the mountain just outside the village, and the desert on the other side of the river. This village, Nightdale, was the same village I found in Minecraft. Overloaded, my mind shut itself down as my body slumped in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Mineraft and probably never will. Also please REVIEW.

I slowly sat back up. I was in Erya's bed. She was sitting next to me on the bed. "Are you okay? You just dropped cold at my feet once you got outside?" she asked me.

A shudder crawled up my spine as I remembered what I saw out there. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... over exerted myself." I lied to her. For some reason this small lie left a bitter taste in my mouth.

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. But before she could say something, there was rapid knocking at her door. She opened the door and had some rapid hushed words that I couldn't catch with a man outside. As she turned back to me, her face was marred by a slight frown and a worried look in her eyes. "My father wants to see you." she informed me.

She helped me back to my feet and out the door. As she helped me down the simple gravel path through the village, I just had one question. "What is your fathers name?" I asked Erya.

"Eryon the Strong." she told me. Before I could ask how he had earned the title of "the Strong" we had reached a massive one room house next to the church. She opened the door and lead me in. Twin rows of cobblestone pillars ran through the center of the room, leading to a ornate chair on a simple wooden platform. Double chests lined both walls, although most sat open and empty. The whole room screamed of a proud past that was long gone. On the chair sat a man dressed in an ancient set of iron armor. A jagged scar appeared from behind his left ear, traveled down and across his throat, and disapeared under his breastplate.

"Tell me why you are in my village and I might let you live." Eryon said, his voice a hoarse croak.

Thinking quickly, I said " I am Rick Rotser and come from across the sea on the other side of this continent. I lived with my family in a village smaller than Nightsdale. For generations we had lived in peace. One night we awoke to explosions. I ran outside to see what was happening while my wife went to get our two little ones. It turned out that one of our neighbors had found gold and redstone in a nearby small ravine and had decided to murder the entire town to ensure they got the entire profits. They had dug small tunnels to under everyones house and placed TNT in the tunnels. The explosions that woke my family was the houses on the outskirts being destroyed. I just made it outside when my house was destroyed. No one made it out. Dodging members of the murderous clan that was bent on making sure no one survived, I ran to the coast and got into a boat my family had made the week before. I set sail and within a week touched down on the far coast. I spent the next month marching inland and finally collapsed in the field outside the village, where your daughter found me."

"Well, then. I decree that... " he began, when the door slammed open. A figure wearing a simple iron helm and wielding a stone sword slumped in the doorway. "Trummle, what is it?" Eryon asked raising slightly from his seat.

"Sir, we have creepers and skeletons attacking!" Trummle managed to say before his body jerked repeatedly and pitched forward, arrows protruding from his back. With out thinking I grabbed the dead mans helm and sword, and ran out into hell on Minecraft.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Minecraft. Also please review.

Rick ran out into the street and right into the sights of a skeleton. The undead archer raised his bow and fired a shot. He blocked the arrow with his sword and swung a counter. It parried his blow with one from its bow. Back and forth they battled for a few minutes as fires from creeper explosions ravaged the wooden buildings of the village, his ears ringing with the cries of soldiers doing battle with skeletons and creepers. Rick swung his sword one final time and smashed the skeletons face to shards. With a final shriek the skeleton crumbled to pieces.

Rick turned to find an new enemy, but only found others in deep trouble. The skeletons were distracting the other soldiers while the creepers were destroying the village. Rick snatched the recently defeated skeletons quiver and bow and ran to the church. He slammed the door open and scaled the spire, slipping his sword into the quiver to act as an scabbard. Once at the top he notched an arrow and let it fly. It nailed an creeper that was about to bomb a soldier facing a skeleton, killing it with that one shot. He fired again and again until he had only one object left in his arsenal. He quickly grabbed it and fired it into the skull of a skeleton at the base of the church. "Fuck!" he cried, realizing he just shot his sword. He jumped down to the ground, using another skeleton to break his fall. He scooped up his sword and ran into the fray.

A few hours later, dawn was still far way and the battle was locked in stalemate. Rick knew he had to do something before the entire village was over idea. He fought himself clear of the village, and ran out into the field. He started digging until he had a 3x3x5 hole. He climbed out and ran back to the fight. He told the few remaining soldiers of his idea and they began to push the creepers and skeletons into the pit.

As they advanced, and the enemy mobs fell into the pit, the skeletons and creepers started to fight each other. After an hour, they were finished. As they left the pit a series of explosions threw them to the ground. The ground around the pit dissapeared in a flash of smoke and flame. As Rick approached the crater, he saw only shards of bone embedded in the soil and rock. In the fight between the creepers and the skeletons, one of the creepers must of detonated and set off the rest. The fight done, Rick sheathed his sword in the quiver onn his back and headed to finish his descussion with the chief.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always, I don't own Minecraft.

I walked back to the chief Eryon's house. As I passed down the simple gravel paths, I stared in wonder at the destruction caused during the attack. Whole buildings burned as villagers of all ages tried to douse the flames. Other structures were completely obliviated by creepers. The lava pool in the simple foundry was cracked, filling the crater that had caused the damage. The church's steeple leaned at a percarious angle due to a hole caused by a creeper detenation. Even the chiefs house was not spared. The roof was burnt and had a massive gap in it. The door had so many arrows embeded into it that I had to use the last hit from my sword to uncover the latch and enter. My sword crumbled to pieces as I marched to where Eryon still sat on his throne. "Why did you risk your life to help my village?" he asked me as I sank to one knee and bowed.

"Simple. You needed my help. If it wasn't for my help, your entire village would be overrun by skeletons or obliviated by creepers." I told him.

"Strange. Now, back to the business at hand. Due to services rendered to Nightdale, I grant you all the rights and privledges of a citizen of Nightdale." he said. He then rose and helped me to my feet. He walked over to one of the few chests that was shut and removed a small leather bag. He walked over to me and pressed the bag into my hand. Judging from it's weight, it had to be about 100 emeralds. "This should be enough to get you started. And by the way, I saw through your little story. I was about to order my guards to execute you for being a possible spy, but your actions during the attack changed my mind. One day, I want to hear the truth." he informed me.

I nodded and left. Once I was back outside I faced a dilema. Where did I start? After a few moments I decided just to start where I usually did. I walked over to a sapling just outside the village and knocked it down with my bare hands. I quickly made a few planks and sticks, and made a crude pick, shovel, and axe. I climbed up a small embankment and stopped dead in my tracks. I was looking at an fragment of an earthen wall. I just shrugged and continued pass. A few blocks past it, I started to dig. I dug a 5x5 depression, leaving a single block in one corner. I dug down through the dirt, leaving a single staircase for me to exit my quarry. Once I reached the stone level, I just removed enough cobblestone for my needs and left. I headed back to the village and looked for their carpenter. I met him just as he was replacing the last wood block in his walls. "Yes, how may I help you?" he greated me.

"I need one each of your sturdiest doors and sofest beds." I told him.

"I'll see what I have." he said and walked into the shop. A few minutes later he reappered, holding the items. "Here you go. That will be 20 emeralds." he asked.

I nearly chocked. For 20 emeralds I could by a house. "Why is it so expensive?" I asked as I handed over the small green stones.

"I had to repair my shop, plus you asked for my best." he informed me. I thanked him and walked off to start my base.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Minecraft.

A short distance outside the village I found a small rift that was only four blocks deep. One end was open to the sky and the other was conected to a small cave. It was only a few steps away from the mountain and was perfect for my needs. I built a 4x5x3 hut to serve as an entrance. I installed the door and made crafting table for I had forgotten my other one next to my small quarry. Next to the crafting table I dug a single set of stairs down 10 blocks. After excavating a 5x5x3 room, I placed my bed, set it up, and slept, my body crashing from the events of the last few hours.

A few hours later, I awoke. I climbed out of my base to a land wraped in night. Judging from the moon, it was about midnight. Since I couldn't go back to sleep after that deep sleep, I decided to work on my quarry. I made some torches from some coal I found earlier and began to dig. I was down only an additional few levels when I came across a vein of iron ore. It was small, but enough for my needs. I climbed out and walked back to the village to use their forge. I smelted enough ore for a shovel, a pair of picks, and a sword. I was just a single bar short for a breastplate. I conteplated on waking the smith in order to purchase the missing bar, but he wouldn't have been please to have been roused at that ungodly hour. As I turned away from the forge, a figure appeared from a nearby house. "What are you doing here?" the figure asked.

"I just needed to use the forge for a few minutes to make some equipment. Who are you, and what's it to you?" I replied.

"My name's Chaz, and I'm junior aprentice to the master smith, Avar. This is our forge and we don't let just anyone use it." Chaz answered.

"My apolgize. I'm Rick and am new to the town, and I didn't know." I said. As I turned to leave, I got an idea. " By the way, are there ant professional miners in this town?" I asked.

"I'm the closest thing we got to a professional miner. I am the one that has to explore the caves and rifts around here to mine what little ore that we use. But I can't complain. It beats slaving over a fiery furnace all day." he said.

I gave his answer a brief thought. "Would you like to work with me in my quarry? I'll pay you 10 emeralds a day, and half of everything we find." I proposed.

"Sure. I never wanted to be a smith anyway. When do I start?" Chaz asked with a yawn.

"Be at the quarry at sunrise." I told him.

"I'll be there." he said.

After working a few hours in my quarry, I heard from far above "Hey, Rick! Where are ya?"

"Down here! Use the stairs!" I called out to Chaz.

"So what do you want me to do?" Chaz asked when he descended the 54 blocks down to where I was.

"I was thinking we can alternate digging levels. I will finish this level, then you dig a level, and so on. We'll figure something else out when we reach bedrock." I told him. He agreed and we began to work.

After another 30 levels, Chaz was shoveling away some dirt from when he suddenly fell through the hole that he had accidently dug beneath him. I walked over to where he fell. "Chaz, you okay? What do you see?" I called down.

"Yeah! I'm fine. I'm in a stone corridor that's braced with wood. I can see segments of some type of rail going into the distance. Behind me I can see a glow, it looks like lava." came the reply.

I groaned, knowing exactly what he had fallen into. "Here is the sword and a few torchs. Back yourself into a corner and hold on. I'm going to get help." I called, throwing down the said items.

I ran back up the stairs and emerged as the sun finally cleared the horizon. I ran over to Eryon's hall and pounded on the door. A guard opened the door. "I need to speak to the chief." I gasped. The guard took in my ragged breathes, and the tone in my voice, and let me in.

I walked over to where Eryon sat on his throne. "Why is it you disturb me at this early hour?" he demanded.

I knealt at his feat and said "Sir, me and my helper were digging in my quary on the outside of your village and it appeared he has fallen into a old abandoned mineshaft." I told him. Dread appeared in my stomach as his fingers cleanched into fists.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you telling me that you and your helper have found the old mine deep beneath my village?" the chief asked.

I nodded yes.

He clapped his hands to get his bodyguard's attention. "Tahu, I want you to get a small company of guards together, grab Chaz from his house, and meet me at the small quarry outside the village. He's the closest thing we got to a miner" he told the bulked up Minecraftian.

"Um, sir. You can't get Chaz," I informed him.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"Chaz is the one that fell into mineshaft." I said to him.

He sighed and told Tahu to forget about Chaz and sent him on the way. Eyron got up and I escorted him to the quarry. While we moved through the silent village, I told him what had happened in the quarry, and how Chaz got involved. By the time I finished we arrived. As we approached the oppening, Tahu arrived with another nine soldiers. Each was decked out with full iron armor that had seen better days, a bow across their backs, and a slightly rusted iron sword in hand. "After me." I said. With that we began our descent.

As we approached the bottom, we heard the sounds of battle. We rapidly reached the bottom and I pointed out the hole where Chaz fell. Tahu nodded and jumped down. The rest of the warriors followed him. I turned to Eyron and said "Give me a minute, sir, and I will have a way for you to get down there." I pulled my pick from my belt and quickly finished the spiral stairs down to where Chaz, Tahu, and the rest were.

As we turned that final corner we came across a battlefield. Chaz and Tahu were up front facing a small swarm of zombies, while the other nine guards began to use their bows to soften the opposition. As I watched, three broke past Chaz and ran toward me and Eryon.

I had no time to draw my sword, so I had to make due with my pick. I swung at the one on my right and buried the point of my weapon in the empty socket that used to hold an eye. As it dropped, I twisted and plunged the other point in the center one's neck. I pulled it closer then kicked it the chest. It's throat tore and the chest caved in as it stumbled back right into the path of an arrow that buried itself into its temple.

By that time the third zombie was practically atop of me. I back peddled frantically, trying to make room to swing my pick. Suddenly I felt cold stone press into my back. I was out of options and had just accepted my fate when a razor sharp stone sword beheaded the zombie and traced a grazing line across the top of my throat and neck. I just stared as Erya sheathed her sword.

"Daughter, what are you doing here?" Eyron asked, a scowl etched across his face.

"I saw you and your guards enter the quarry above and decided to follow. It turns out I was just in time," she said.

"Still, you should not have come. If something would happen to you, our line would end and Nightdale would be leaderless for the first time in generations," the chief said.

"Yes, father," she said with gritted teeth.

As she left, Chaz, Tahu, and the rest of the guards were finishing the horde. After a few more minutes, the last of the zombies had fallen. Eyron walked up to them and began giving orders. "Chaz, take the guards into the mine, map it out, and see if you can neutralize any spawners you come across. Tahu, Rick, assemble the village in my hall. I need to address them." We nodded in understanding, and got to work.

After half an hour, all the villagers had gathered in his hall. Eyron stood from his throne and began to speak. "My people, I have glorious news. My grandfather's mine has been found. For over 50 years, since the Great Creeper Invasion that made us flee our village, it has been lost to us. There were even some of those among you who doubted its existence. But now, with its discovery, we can once again be as strong as we once again. Starting tomorrow, we will need miners to work in it. I am not asking anyone to give up their jobs, but for volunteers. If you are interested, talk to the ones who discovered the mine, Chaz Azar and Rick Rotser. Chaz is now with a company of guards in the mine, securing it and mapping it. Rick can be found in hishome outside the town. Now go back to your homes and get some sleep. We had a busy day, and tomorrow will not be any easier." With that, the villagers began to leave.

I made my way up to where the chief sat. "The Great Creeper Invasion?" I asked.

"I will tell you about it when you tell me the truth behind your origins." he said. I thought it was fair, and decided to head home for a few hours of sleep before my home got flooded with Minecraftians who wanted to work in the mine.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Minecraft. I have a question for you, my loyal readers. Would you like it if I included elements of several mods? Please vote on my page, PM me, or leave a review.

I walked toward the chief's house, head held high. It had been a month since me and Chaz had discovered the Abandoned Mineshaft beneath the village. I had decided to come clear to Eryon about me origins, but in a way he could understand. I knocked on his door and waited until I was called in.

"Ah, Rick! What did I do to deserve your presence." he cried from his throne.

"Nothing, my liege." I said, bowing my head. "I just thought I would take you up on the offer you made me on the night the mineshaft was discovered."

He looked at me before clapping his hands. "Guards, leave us." he decreed.

"Yes, sir!" came the reply as each guard filed out.

As the last of the guards exited the building, Eryon gestured toward a table. "Come, sit. Tell me your tale." he said.

We sat, and I began with asking him a simple question. "Now, what I am going to tell you is going to be beyond belief. I just ask you to allow me to finish before you say anything."

He nodded his understanding.

I drank some of the water he poured for both of us. "I am not from this world. Where I come from, this world is a... interactive map. My people can sometimes enter this world through avatars. I was one of them. One day, I was using one of my avatars when I encountered a unexpected surge of energy that knocked me out. When I awoke, I was in your daughter's home." I told him.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Eryon finally spoke. "You are right. This one is even more unbelievable than the one you told me when we first met. But I can see the truth in your eyes. I just have one question. What did you do when you visited as your avatar?" He inquired of me.

"I built structures, created mines, and established bases for my self, but mostly explored. Now, what is this about a Great Creeper Invasion?" I asked.

He smirked, but it slowly faded as he told me his tale. "Back when I was a little kid, no higher than this table, my grandfather Eryin rulled this village. Our mine was the largest in the region, and the chests you see around you were overflowing with ore and gems. Things were peaceful.

That peace lasted until one night. I was fast asleep, when the entire village was waken by blasts. My grandfather and father rushed out to see the great earthen wall that protected the village for more than a generation crumble to the ground. Through the massive gaps in the once formiable walls, an army of creeper rushed. As my father lead me and the majority of villagers to the boats on the river, my grandfather climbed the church's steeple to direct our troops. I watched as the entire village burned, as the villagers got away on the river. As we turned a bend in the river, I saw a creeper aproach my grandfather on the steeple. It exploded, sending my grandfather's soul to Notch.

We spent the next few years living in makeshift tents in a small tundra area, before scouts reported that the area was safe to return. When we returned, we had to use all of our wealth in rebuilding. Once the village was habital once again, those who remembered the entrance of the mine had died and we couldn't relocate it. That was how it was until you and Chaz rediscovered it." he told me.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." I told him, all the while thinking "Woops. That's what happened to the creepers that escaped my original base."

"Now that we have cleared the air between the two of us, I want to show you something." he said before retreaving something from a chest.

A/N: I would like to announce that I am currently working on a story version of Direwolf20's lets play series. The first chapter won't be out for months, but look for it when it is.


	8. New Mission

Before I start, I would like to say sorry for the recent lack of updates. I had to move again and had to put my writing to the side. Now, the results of the poll. After a grand total of one vote, the readers have spoken. I will be adding elements from mods. The elements will be from Buildcraft, Industrialcraft, Red Power, Equivalent Exchange, MFFS, Portal Gun, Thaumcraft, Forestry, Wireless Redstone, Laser Mod, and several others off of Minecraft Forums. If you would like a mod to be featured here, let me know and I will look into it. With that out the way, seriously guys, ONE VOTE! I need your opinions on matters. Now on with the story.

Eryon pulled a rolled up segment of parchment form the chest and returned to the table. He unfurled it so that it spanned the whole length and breath of the massive table. "This map was made by my great grandfather who built this village, and it details Nightdale and the surrounding lands for a hundred miles in any direction." He told me.

I took a look at it with a practiced eye, being used to drawing my own maps of my worlds. The map was in surprisingly great shape. It was well drawn, with fading in areas and burn hole where Nightdale was supposed to be. I looked up at Eryon and asked "Why are you showing me this?"

He laughed, a deep rumbling sound. "Why, you ask? Because you saved the village not once but twice in the first few hours you were here. You saved us during a siege, and saved the village from being abandoned by rediscovering my grandfathers mine. I thought since you had helped before you might once again help us." He said.

I thought about it for a moment. The mine was running well with Chaz at the reins, my house was doing okay, and with the wall being rebuilt there was nothing that I could see that stopped me from helping once again. I told the chief so, and then he began to tell me what was wrong. "A few years before the Great Creeper Invasion, my father and grandfather sent a colonial party out into the desert across the river. Their mission was to establish a sister village there and gather resources that are scarce in the plains. For the first several years, all was well. We traded supplies with one another until a year before the invasion. We sent our supplies out, but got none in return. That was strange, but not unexpected. But after a month, my grandfather and father began to worry. They put together a team of guards and sent them to investigate. Unfortunately, before they did not return before we had to evacuate. We have never heard from them. We even lost the location of the sister village, for the ink faded before we could recover the map. I would like for you to trek into the desert, find the village, and discover what had happened 50 years ago that made them lose contact with us."

I agreed and then asked "What about supplies?" He told me I had the entire village at my disposal. I thought about it and then told him "I will need 3 or 4 men to help me, enough food and water to last a week, full armor and arms for all of us, and to study the map to see if I can locate any hint of where the village was." With that we shook and I left.

It took a week, but soon I had everything ready. I had studied the desert area of the map carefully and found a badly faded section with writing in it. I couldn't read what it said, but it was a start. As me and the guards assigned to me were getting ready to cross the river, a figure approached us. SHe was dressed in full leather armor, and had twin daggers on her hips and twin swords on her back. I walked over to her and asked who she was and what she was doing near us. But before she could answer, one of my men, a grizzled veteran named Dietz, answered "She volunteered last night. SHe has been here for many years and has helped during many sieges and is an artist with those daggers and swords. No one knows her true name, but he goes by Wraith. Strange thing though, in all the years she has lived here, she has not spoken a single word." I thought about it, weighing her help against the supplies she would consume by coming along. It would be tight but possible. "Okay. Stow your gear in a boat, and get ready to depart. We leave in an hour." I told her. She nodded and moved toward the boats. Before long, we were ready to depart.

As soon as we set sail, our troubles began. We started traveling with the current, planing to cross a few hundred yards downstream. But as soon as we turned a bend in the river began to get choppier. Just as we lashed each boat together with ropes , we hit serious rapids. Our boats bounced from rocks and each other as the water turned a frothy white. "Rick! We got to get to shore, NOW! The boats can't take much more punishment!" Dietz shouted to me as a piece of jagged rock pierced the side of his boat.

"No! We just need to go a few more hundred feet! We can make it!" I shouted back. He opened his mouth to reply when my boat in the front struck a rock hidden just below the water. The jagged spire cleaved the bottom of my boat open. The force of the collision through me into the air and dragged the other four boats into the spire tip. I watched as the other boats were destroyed and the others flying through the air, before hitting my head on a piece of debris when I hit the water. My world went violently black.

Hours later, I slowly came to. I sat up in the soft sand, cradling my head. As the throbbing pain in my skull slowly faded, I looked around. Dietz, Wraith, and the fourth member of our party, a private called Nylund, were laying around me at the edge of the river. What remained of our supplies and boats were still washing ashore. I reached into my pack, which somehow survived the ordeal, and pulled out a copy I made of the map. But as soon as it was free from my pack, it fell apart. "CRAP ME TO HELL!" I yelled to the sky. My yell of pure rage stirred the others.

"Anyone get the name of that creeper?" Nylund moaned as he sat up.

"Next time I say head to shore, let's head to shore." Dietz growled at me, pushing himself up onto his knees. Wraith remained silent, her eyes shining with disapproval.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I made a mistake. But we need to keep going." I said. That only got me glares from everyone. I continued on anyway."First off, everyone look around, gather any and all supplies that survived. We are going to need them."

Slowly everyone got to their feet and began to comb the beach. We met back where we washed ashore just as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. We looked at the dismal pile in front of us. We only had enough food to last a few days , only one set of flint and steel, and a stack of planks made out of the pieces of the boats. Weapons wise, we had two swords, not including Wraith's swords and daggers, and a single bow with a single stack of arrows. My minding whirling, I said "Okay. Everyone, grab some wood and food." I turned to Dietz and Nylund. "Which of you are the better shot?" I asked.

Dietz shrugged, while Nylund took off his helm. Grabbed the bow in his other hand and notched two arrows. He threw his helm high into the air and the loosed the arrows. A few seconds later the helm landed, the arrows sticking out of the eyes holes. He pulled the arrows out of the helm, grabbed the arrows from the pile, and slipped them onto his belt. No one moved to stop him. "Okay. Dietz, grab a sword. Nylund, you can carry the flint and steel. Everyone, lets go. We need to find shelter before anything can find us." I said. We shouldered our regrettably lite packs and began to track into the desert.

After an half an hour of trekking through the rapidly cooling desert Nylund, who had walked ahead to act as a scout, found a over hang made of sand that would be sufficient for the night. We huddled under the shelf, near a pile of planks that Nylund had lit. Soon we had fallen into a fitful sleep.

A few hours later we were awoken by a high pitch moan. As we sat up, two more moans joined in. We looked out into the night, three sets of glowing purple eyes stared back. "Endermen!" Wraith shouted! "Stay here! Nylund, cover the entrance!" she barked, drawing her twin daggers. They were made of a grayish blue metal and had strange ornate cross guards. On one was written Setting Sun and the other had Waning Moon carved into it. With both blades out, she leapt out to face the Endermen.

"What were those daggers?" I asked as the sounds of battle washed into the overhang.

"Those were Setting Sun and Waning Moon. They are athames that were passed down his, I mean her, family seemingly for generations. They are made of a bar of pure silver and a branch of an ancient oak. Their sole purpose is two destroy beings from the End." Dietz explained as Nylund was busy trying to hit a teleporting fiend from the End with a fiery arrow.

I began to nod when a thought came to me. "How do you know that?" I asked him.

"You two are seriously having a discussion, NOW!" Nylund shouted. He shouted in triumph as he nailed a Enderman between the shoulder blades with a flaming arrow.

We looked at each other. "Once we are done, we need to talk." I said. Dietz nodded, seemingly relieved from not having to answer.

I looked out at Wraith, checking her process. There were two enderpearls laying in the sand, and she was looking around for the third. Her eyes were soon fixated on a spot above us. "Everyone, get out now!" She shouted, grabbing the blade on Waning Moon and throwing it. We grabbed our stuff and bolted out as the sand shelf collapsed. We turned as the shelf hit the ground.

On the top of the pile was the anthame resting next to a glowing enderpearl, the only remnant of the enderman that nearly killed the three of us. Wraith walked over, picked up the dagger and enderpearl, sheathed the dagger, and placed the pearl in her pack next to the others. As she walked back down to us, she spoke again. "We should get moving. Endermen are known to hold grudges for those who slay any of their kind." We sighed, still tired from the events earlier. Still we shouldered our packs and began to trek deeper into the desert.

After a few hours, Dietz walked up to me from his place in the line. "Uh, Rick. Why haven't I seen you look at the map all night?" he asked me.

"Don't tell the others, but the map was destroyed in the river." I answered, rubbing the back of my head.

"WHAT!" he whisper shouted. He glanced back at Wraith and Nylund, who acted as they didn't hear his outburst. "Then how in Notch's beard have you been navigating this wasteland?!" he hissed at me.

"Even after a thousand years, some formations can survive the flowing sands. I memorized the map and navigate by the stars and formations in the sand." I answered. He blinked at me, doing a very good imitation of a owl. I just chuckled at him.

Two days later, after surviving several attacks by creepers, skeletons, and zombies, we crested a small hill. Our food and water was dangerously low. I scanned our surroundings. The others came up the summit behind me. We all stood dazed. Surrounding an oasis and a massive pyramid temple was the lost Solville, the Village of the Sun.


	9. Discovery

A/N: I don't own Mojang or Minecraft and probably never will.

Before long we had reached the outskirts of the village. Things were not looking good as we passed the first set of sandstone homes. They were completely were nearly intact, while a majority of the others were complete ruins. There were even some that looked like they were blasted apart by massive explosions.

As we passed the town well that was filed with murky water, we heard a door creak open behind us. A red cylinder, glowing from the contained energy, peaked around a doorway. "Who are you and what do you want?" a person asked from the shell of a building.

"I am Rick and these are Dietz, Nylund, and Wraith. We were sent from Nightdale to discover what happened here all those years ago and to help by any means we can." I answered, gesturing for Nylund to back off and prepare an arrow.

"You have came to help us? Praise Notch and his hat!" Said the person before stepping out of the ruin. He was in his mid-20's, had sandy blond hair that was cut close to his scalp, piercing grey eyes, had a black gun-like device with a red barrel slung across his back, and wore a battered set of jet black armor that fitted him like a second skin. "Come with me quickly! It's not safe on the surface during the day anymore!" He shouted, waving us to follow before darting back into the ruined building.

We all looked at each other in amazement before following the person. We all crammed into the building. We were looking for something that would lead us elsewhere when the person said "You might want to hold your breath.", and pushed a wooden button camouflaged on the wall. Before we could say anything, a series of pistons activated and a JEB door opened beneath our feet.

We fell a hundred feet, all the while cursing the stranger who had seemed to trapped us, until we hit a massive pool of water. We quickly sank due to our iron armor. We slashed at our straps until the armor separated from us and continued on its way to the bottom as we swam to the surface. With a flurry of bubbles, we surfaced, sputtering and coughing. Off to one side was the person. "Follow me!" He said before swimming toward a nearby shore.

After a while we finally reached the gravel beach. We heaved our selves onto it for a brief rest. But our guide had other ideas. He walked over to a smooth stone wall and ran his hands over a series of stone buttons. A door opened in the wall. "Come on! We still have a while to go!" He called to us.

"Give us a moment to catch our breathes! We nearly drown!" Dietz gasped as the rest of us were still trying to breathe.

"Well, you can either follow me or meet the wolves that we have patrol the beach for mobs." Our guide warned us. As to drive his point home, we heard a series of howls that seemed rather close. We picked our selves up and hurried over to the wall. We squeezed into the door, and began our descent on a spiral staircase.

As our guide lead us down I ran ahead and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned and looked at me. "My friends and I nearly died several times because of you! We are not taking a single more step until you tell us at least who you are and where you are taking us!" I shouted at him, at which Wraith and the others collapsed onto the half slab stairs in exhaustion.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my manners. My name is John, and I am the head of research and development in Skolyra, which is also our destination. Now that we now who each each other, can we continue on? All of us have places to go and people to see once we reach the bottom." He said before ushering us onward once more. As we started down, something about his name grated in the back of my mind.

After a few more minutes of climbing downward, we reached an iron door. John pulled out what looked like a red diamond that throbbed with energy and showed it to someone on the other side of the door. The heavy door swung open without a sound and we walked through.

After we passed through a small chamber and another door, this time made of wood, a massive cavern greeted us. At its apex, the dome shaped cavern was roughly 40 blocks in height and 500 in diameter. Massive sandstone buildings dotted the city, with slightly smaller dwellings filling the remaining space. Over all, the buildings got taller as they neared the center, leading to a massive tower that merged with the apex of the dome. Light shone down at us from a mosaic of glowstone on the ceiling. My group stopped and gawked at the marvel until John cleared his throat. "A bit to take in, no? Anyway, we must get going. We are going to the top of Apex Tower, we need to get there before it closes for the day, and there is no elevator." he said before ushering us onward.

As he lead us through the streets, people would stop and stare at us. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Nylund asked John.

"Because you three are the first new faces this city has seen in a generation." John answered, weaving us through a crowded intersection.

Half an hour of walking through crowded streets and another long set of stairs later, we had reached a set of massive gold doors that were studded with thousands of shards of diamond and lapis. Several soldiers stood between us and the door. All of them wore the same black armor that John wore, and all had the same rifle like device in their hands. "Five to see Secfe." John announced.

One of the guards turned on his heel and banged his fist against a certain sequence of gem shards. The door shuddered and slowly swung open. As it fully opened, we walked on through. Once we cleared the door, it closed with a thud that echoed in our heads.


End file.
